


5 Times Scully Made Mulder Jealous and 1 Time He Did Something About It

by indigoat



Category: The X-Files
Genre: 5 Things, 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Bisexual Dana Scully, F/M, Jealousy, MSR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10669485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigoat/pseuds/indigoat
Summary: I decided to write this after Mulder asked Detective White about the "horny beast" in Syzygy. I'm not generally an angst/jealousy fan but like... she needed to get even with him.





	5 Times Scully Made Mulder Jealous and 1 Time He Did Something About It

I.)

"Mulder, it's me."

"Hey, Scully," Mulder said, trying to sound like he'd been busy before she called, and not moping around in the office alone with his dusty old X-files.

"I saw you left me a message. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah! Yeah, everything's fine…" Mulder trailed off. "Hey, Scully, did you know that there's an organism called the water bear that can survive in temperatures from minus-328 to 303 Fahrenheit degrees? And they can live through 1,000 times the level of radiation that humans can, as well as survive being dried out for ten years--"

"Mulder--" Scully laughed, interrupting him, "I'm on vacation, remember? You can tell me all about those water things when I get back. Oh, hang on--" In the background he could hear laughter, and a woman's voice calling Scully's name.

Then she was back on the line. "Mulder, I've got to go. I'll be back in the office on Monday."

"Okay," Mulder said into the receiver. Scully had already hung up. Well, he supposed he deserved it, after Phoebe Green… and Bambi Berenbaum… and Detective White…

No wonder she was hanging out somewhere with a woman with a nice laugh! It wasn't like he'd done anything to make her feel like he was interested in her, which he was, very interested.

Very.

He slumped down on his desk, burying his face in his hands. It was only 5:40 on a Friday night! What was he supposed to do with himself until she came back?

Hell.

He pulled a box of new pencils from his desk and started to push them one by one into the pencil sharpener, chiseling the tips into points. And sighed. It was going to be a long weekend.

II.)

"You pick next," Mulder said as the last song on his Heart album came to an end. Scully rummaged through the cardboard box of CD's they carried around with them for when they were driving long distances. She inserted a new CD into the player and turned the volume up a few notches.

"Ah, the Eagles," Mulder said, nodding as the guitar started. Scully grinned reminiscently. 

"I loved them when I was a kid. Especially Glenn Fry, I thought he was dreamy."

"Really?" Mulder glanced at her through the front mirror. "Why?"

"He had the best hair," she said, closing her eyes and smiling. "It was so long and flowy."

Mulder pulled the visor down and looked at his hair in the mirror. "So, what? I'm just the pretty, pretty boy that you call a friend?"

"No," Scully said. "You're the hotel itself."

"Explain?"

"Can't seem to get rid of you," she laughed. Mulder checked his hair in the mirror once more before turning the visor up. He could look good with long flowy hair if he wanted.

III.)

"Scully?" Mulder pressed his ear against the door of his partner's motel room. Maybe she'd already gone to bed. He checked his watch: 10:30. She usually didn’t crash for another hour at least.

"Mulder?"

He jumped away from Scully's door at the sound of her voice. "Oh, hey, Scully. I was looking for you."

"I took a trip down to the convenience store for some reading material," she said, gesturing to the plastic bag she held in her hand while the other fished through her pocket for her key.

"I would have asked you to pick me up some sunflower seeds if I'd known," Mulder said, following her inside. Scully tossed the bag onto her bed and raised an eyebrow as she turned the lamp on the night table on.

"I'm sure they're still open," she said, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Yeah…" Mulder mumbled. He picked up the bag and pulled the magazines out. "So, Scully what're you read--" his voice trailed off abruptly as he registered the titles of the magazines and felt his face flush. Shit. He was fumbling to return them to the bag when Scully walked out of the bathroom and stopped in the doorway. He froze under her gaze, trying and failing to hide the Playgirl magazine behind his back.

"Mulder, why are you going through my things?" she asked, crossing the room. She tugged the magazine from his slack fingers and placed her hands on her hips.  
"I didn't think, that I would find, uh, that," he said, backing up towards the door. He tried to ignore the jealousy stabbing at his gut, over some attractive snapshot with bulging muscles, tan skin, and no personality. No alien fixation either, most likely. Hell.

"What, you think men are the only consumers of porn?" Scully asked, raising her eyebrows. A hint of a smirk was tugging at her lips. Mulder nodded, then shook his head.  
"No, of course not," he said, fumbling with the door handle and avoiding Scully's eyes, desperately trying to get the image of her consuming porn out of his head. Shit hecking fuck. "I just…" He stepped out of the doorway and into the hallway, still not meeting her gaze.

"Goodnight, Mulder," Scully said, biting back an amused laugh. She shut the door in his face and picked up the pack of cigarettes on the side table, smirking to herself as she reached over and turned out the overhead light.

In his own room, Mulder had taken off his shirt and was staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He frowned to himself, no way a snapshot had anything on him. He sighed. He was going to think about this all night.

IV.)

"Shit," Scully said, breaking the silence that had fallen over the shared office of the X-Files team. Mulder looked up from the reports spread across his lap. 

"What is it?" 

Scully had hastily thrown her paperwork into a pile and was standing up, pushing her hair behind her ears. She continued as if Mulder hadn't spoken. "I should have left twenty minutes ago. I'll have to phone Sean--" 

"Sean? Who's Sean?"

"Sean Pendrell," Scully said, now grabbing her handbag.

"Pendrell?" Mulder asked, popping a sunflower seed into his mouth. "He's running those DNA tests for us?"

"No, no," Scully said distractedly, pulling on her coat. "I asked him out for dinner last week."

"Pendrell?" Mulder repeated, choking on his sunflower seed. "The pre-pubescent sci-crime lab boy?"

"Yes, that's the one," Scully said. She picked up a stack of papers and headed towards the door. "If you find anything, just leave me a message. Have a nice weekend, Mulder." She breezed out of the room and down the hallway.

Mulder sat frozen in his seat, the sunflower seed hanging forgotten between his lips. "You too, Scully," he said to the empty room. No one answered. "What am I, chopped liver?" 

He sighed, staring at the empty doorway, the report on his lap forgotten. _Pendrell?_

V.) 

"She was into you," Mulder said to Scully as he held the yellow caution tape up so they could leave. 

"Mary Johnson? I don't think so, Mulder, they say she hasn't been seen since Tuesday."

"Ha, ha." Pause. "I meant Detective Whitman."

"Oh, I know," Scully said. "She gave me her personal number."

Mulder almost walked into the front of the car. "What? When?"

"When you were looking for aliens in the kitchen cupboards, probably." Scully looked up. "Are you going to unlock the car or…?"

"I'm doing it, I'm doing it," Mulder grumbled, fumbling for the keys. 

VI.) 

"Hey, Scully," Mulder grinned, looking down at his partner. He held out a plastic champagne glass with some sort of carbonated sparkling raspberry water in it.

"Thanks," she smiled, taking the glass from him and raising it to her lips. He watched her scan the room, trying not to think about how breathtakingly beautiful she looked in that dark green dress. And the way her hair curled around her face, and her lips were the same colour as the raspberry sparkling water…

He cleared his throat. "Some party, huh?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "The bureau sure knows how to have a good time."

He laughed, possibly louder than was necessary. "So, anyone on the dance floor catching your eye?"

Scully shrugged, beautifully. "Not particularly. Why?"

He said nothing, just smiled and held out his hand to her. She rested her glass on the window ledge then slipped her hand into his, allowing herself to be pulled onto the dance floor, close to him. She wrapped her other hand around his shoulder and he let his slip to her waist. They smiled at each other shyly, eagerly, like fools. Happily.

He couldn't believe how fast the night went by, after that.


End file.
